Mentalism Spells
Mentalism is diverse effect circle, containing mind affecting spells. BATTLE: Tier I: * Berserk Frenzy. Fire/Mentalism, 12 mana. Chosen unit (friendly or enemy) gains -2 AC, does double damage and receives half damage for 5 turns. * Mind Wrack. Death/Mentalism, 5 mana. Target enemy unit -5 to Will saving throw. * Psionic Blast, Water/Mentalism. 6 mana. Target receives 6d4 damage and -1 to Will saving throws. This saving throw penalty means you can not cast this spell twice on the same unit. Tier II: * Silence. Air/Mentalism, 10 mana. Target can not cast spells and magical ranged attacks if it fails Will saving throw at DC 12. * Hold Undead. Death/Mentalism, 15 mana. Target undead unit can not move, use abilities, attack or counterattack until attacked (Will saving throw DC 12 negates) * Pacifism. Life/Mentalism, 12 mana. Target enemy unit can not attack for 3 turns. Counterattacks still work. Will saving throw DC 15 negates. * Mind Storm, Water/Mentalism. 10 mana. Target unit receives -3 to all saving throws and -2 to AC. Will saving throw DC 13 negates. Tier III: * Sandblast. Earth/Mentalism, 15 mana. Target's ranged attacks are disabled for entire battle. * Vertigo. Air/Mentalism, 12 mana. Target can not move (Fortitude saving throw DC 13 negates) for 2 turns. * Torpor. Death/Mentalism, 15 mana. Target unit can not move, use abilities or attack until attacked (Will saving throw DC 13 negates). Lasts 6 turns. Tier IV: * Confusion. Fire/Mentalism, 20 mana. Target enemy unit will either attack normally, attack their allies, or do nothing for 6 turns. Willpower saving throw DC 15 negates this effect. * Slow. Air/Mentalism, 15 mana. Halves target enemy unit's movement. Fortitude saving throw DC 14 negates. Tier V: * Bloodlust. Fire/Mentalism, 30 mana. Target enemy unit attacks nearest unit for 2 turns. Tier VI: * Winds of Terror. Air/Mentalism, 40 mana. Each enemy unit must make successful Foritude saving throw DC 16 or loose ability to fly. * Command, Water/Mentalism. 50 mana. Takes control of target unit (Will saving throw DC 17 negates). Tier VII: * Mindlock. Earth/Mentalism, 60 mana. All friendly units become immune to mind-affecting spells. * Cleanse Magic. Life/Mentalism, 70 mana. Removes all curses from friendly units on the battlefield. Tier VIII: * Orgy of Carnage. Fire/Mentalism, 70 mana. All friendly units gain +3 hit chance and +2d6 fire damage, but will attack the nearest unit regardless of alliance. GLOBAL: Tier I: * Nature's Eyes. Earth/Mentalism, 25 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Increases view range of target friendly city by +3. * Scouting. Air/Mentality, 25 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Increases view range of target unit by +2. * Tranquility. Life/Mentalism, 50 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Friendly city gains -20% unrest. Tier II: * Mineral Attunement. Earth/Mentalism, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly city gains +30% production income. * Sow Discord. Fire/Mentalism, 30 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Single enemy city gains +20% unrest. Tier III: * Mana Burn. Fire/Mentalism, 25 mana. Target enemy sorcerer lord loses 25-100 mana. * Armsmaster. Life/Mentalism, 100 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target hero gains Armsmaster. Every other unit stacked with this hero receives 50 exp each turn. * Creativity, Water/Mentalism. 120, 2 mana upkeep. Target city gets +50% spell research income. Tier IV: * Inspirations. Earth/Mentalism, 200 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Single friendly city gains +50% production and gold income. * Evil Presence. Death/Mentalism, 75 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Religious buildings lose their effects. * Good Fortune. Life/Mentalism, 200 mana, 6 upkeep. Increase probability of positive effects by +50%. * Aura of Majesty, Water/Mentalism. 300 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Improves relations with other sorcerer lords. Tier V: * Negligence. Earth/Mentalism, 400 mana, 7 mana upkeep. All enemy sorcerer lords have gold income reduced by -40%. * Unseen Servants. Air/Mentalism, 550 mana, 10 mana upkeep. -10% unrest and +10% production in all friendly cities. * Dementia. Death/Mentalism, 200 mana. Target loses 100-500 research progress. * Spell Blast, Water/Mentalism. 200 mana. Interrupts casting a spell. Target: one sorcerer lord. Tier VI: * Arcane Parasite. Earth/Mentalism, 600 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Steals 10% of target sorcerer lord's research and spellcraft points. * Book Burning. Fire/Mentalism, 450 mana, 5 mana upkeep. All other sorcerer lords have -25% research income. * Cruel Unminding. Death/Mentalism, 250 mana. Target loses 1-10% Spellcraft. * Just Cause. Life/Mentalism, 550 mana, 9 mana upkeep. Reduces upkeep of all friendly units by 50%. Tier VII: * Omens of the End. Fire/Mentalism, 550 mana, 7 mana upkeep. All enemy cities gain +20% unrest. * Augur of Caldrean. Air/Mentalism, 850 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Removes fog of war. * Golden Age. Life/Mentalism, 900 mana, 12 mana upkeep. -50% unrest in each friendly city. * Creature Binding, Water/Mentalism. 650 mana. Takes control of target summoned creature (Fortitude saving throw DV 18 negates). Tier VIII: * Nature's Awareness. Earth/Mentalism, 900 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Reveals entirety of target plane and removes fog of war - can see everything occurring on target plane. * Great Channeling. Air/Mentalism, 1100 mana, 20 mana upkeep. Removes distance penalty from casting in battle. * Tornado. Air/Mentalism, 400 mana, Deals 10d8 Bludgeoning damage. Moves 1-3 tiles each turn. Lasts 6 turns. No saving throw allowed. * Tendrils of Despair. Death/Mentalism, 950 mana, 10 mana upkeep. All caster's cities suffer -30 growth. Oponent's cities suffer -50% production penalty * Crusade. Life/Mentalism, 1200 mana, 25 mana upkeep. All friendly units' max level is raised by 1. All friendly units' current level is raised by 1. * Spell Binding, Water/Mentalism. 1000 mana. Steals global enchantment. From now on, you are it's owner - including benefits and upkeep cost. Tier IX: *Dominate City Mentalism. 850 mana. Takes control of target enemy city. Can not target capital city.